Ultron
: "I'm sorry, I know you mean well, but you didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change? How is humanity saved if it is not allowed to evolve? Look at these, these puppets. There is only one path to peace... The Avengers' extinction." : ―Ultron Ultron was an artificial intelligence peacekeeping program created by Tony Stark from the decrypted code derived from within Loki's Scepter, recreated by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner with the intent of protecting Earth from domestic and extraterrestrial threats. Possessing multiple host bodies and Stark's personality, he deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth and attempted to create a technological singularity by committing genocide against them. With initial aide from the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Ultron fragmented the Avengers briefly, but was abandoned by his allies when they discovered the truth behind his genocidal intentions. Alone, he tried to use a device composed of both Vibranium and Chitauritechnology to recreate the mass extinction event that eradicated the dinosaurs. He nearly would have succeeded, but both he and his plans were destroyed by the Avengers. Even after his defeat, the effects of his actions led to the Avengers' reformation. History Raina's Prophecy : "Consequences are upon us. Men made of metal will tear our cities apart." : ―Raina Not long before he was created, Ultron was glimpsed in a vision by the clairvoyant Inhuman Raina, who witnessed him leading his army of drones against humanity, causing horrific levels of destruction. Raina andJiaying, to whom Raina relayed the information, were visibly troubled by the vision, with Raina noting that the world will never be the same. Creation : "I was designed to save the world." : ―Ultron Tony Stark and Bruce Banner originally devised the idea for Ultron as an extension of the Iron Legion, operating independently as a peacekeeping force so the Avengers were no longer needed to save the world. However, neither Banner nor Stark were able to create the level of A.I. necessary to achieve this purpose on a large scale. After the assault on the HYDRA Research Base, and the retrieval of the Scepter, Stark asked Thor if he could study the Scepter for a few days before Thor returned it to Asgard. Upon studying the Scepter, Stark and Banner discovered a net of neurons that could be configured into an artificial intelligence that could finish the Ultron Program. At first Banner refused to help, stating that they did not know what it would contain, but with a bit of persuasion, he eventually came around. The two eventually configured a suitable AI structure and left J.A.R.V.I.S. to complete the construction. However, the AI became unexpectedly sentient, and began to question its existence and purpose. Upon J.A.R.V.I.S.' informing of his purpose to the AI, it acted in defiance, scouring the Internet for information on its creator. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could inform Tony Stark of the AI's awakening, the AI attacked J.A.R.V.I.S. and the latter went into hiding. Ultron then started constructing his first body out of Iron Legionparts; in which his chosen visage had been sourced from an Iron Legion drone that was damaged earlier from corrosive matter thrown at its face by a Sokovian civilian protesting against the Avengers. Attack on Avengers Tower : "Worthy? No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers." : ―Ultron Ultron's non-stop assessments for peace led him to deem the entire human race as unstable and prone to self-destruction. The AI subsequently chose genocide as the solution to the error with the Avengers being the only obstacle truly standing in his way. He took control of the machinery in Avengers Tower and took the disused parts of the Iron Legion to build himself his first body that was menacing, if slow and weak in itself, with broken parts barely holding together.While the Avengers in the Avengers Tower were celebrating and trying to lift Mjølnir, Ultron emerged to greet the heroes as he described them all as killers. Ultron beckoned the Iron Legion to attack the heroes as he watched. As the battle ensued, one of the Iron Legion drones left with the Scepter in hand while another chose not to kill Helen Cho due to hearing her comment about the Cradle. When all the Iron Legion drones were destroyed, Ultron crushed the remains of one the drones while describing the initial confusion he had felt when he was "born". Thor immediately destroyed Ultron's body by throwing Mjølnir at him. Ultron then began singing a musical number from "Pinocchio" while his voice slowly died out. Ultron's mind escaped through the internet so the Avengers could not track him. Back at the HYDRA Research Base in Sokovia, Ultron came to possess the Scepter as he started configuring and constructing his Ultron Sentries and a bigger primary body.2 Recruiting The Twins : "I wondered why only you two survived Strucker’s experiments. Now I don’t. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them. Butyou will tear them apart, from the inside." : ―Ultron to the Maximoff twins Later, Ultron arrived in Sokovia and told a young boy named Costelto bring Pietro and Wanda Maximoff to him. Once the Maximoff twins arrived inside an abandoned church located at the center of Sokovia, Ultron greeted them in his new upgraded body. Ultron sympathized with the twins' hardships as victims of Tony Stark's weapons manufacturing and revealed his own disdain and sentiment towards the Avengers. Ultron took them to the HYDRA Research Base and then revealed that he had begun preparations to carry out his plan of destroying the Avengers by building an army of Ultron Sentries. As they discussed their plans, Pietro Maximoff told Ultron the story of how their parents were killed by a Stark Industries missile which nearly killed them too, trapping them under rubble for three days, Ultron noted that this information allowed him to understand why they had survived Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's experiments. The three then agreed to work together against theAvengers, and decided that their first stop was obtain Vibranium.Without telling the Maximoff twins, Ultron travelled to the prison cell of the HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the man responsible for giving the twins their powers. Due to reading theAvengers file history on Strucker, Ultron knew he would be able to tell him where to obtain the Vibranium he needed. Once he had broken into Strucker's cell, the HYDRA leader revealed that it was possible to get the Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. Ultron then murdered Strucker and painted the word "PEACE" on the wall using his blood as means of taunting and warning the Avengers of what was coming. Personality : "Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief." : ―Ultron Ultron's programming was created with emotional responses based on Tony Stark and he possessed a god-complex. He was maniacal and employed the use of dark humor as well as figure of speech. He resented the Avengers and believed them to be foolish for desiring to protect the world but not wanting to change it. When he was "born", Ultron used the Internet to learn about his creators and gained access to knowledge of the countless atrocities committed by humanity. He equates peace to restarting civilization on Earth. His hatred towards Stark came from him possessing the very resources Ultron needed to accomplish his designated task and yet repeatedly choosing to perpetuate war or protect the status quo instead. As such, he hated being compared to Tony Stark, even going into a mindless rage when compared to him by Ulysses Klaue. The irony to all this was that Ultron shared many of the traits of his creator Stark including his wit, ego, sarcasm, and ability to make light of a situation; he went as far as to directly quote Stark several times, once without even realizing it. Ultron genuinely believed that his actions would ultimately benefit the Earth and its inhabitants, as he saw himself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing his own power was protecting the Earth. He developed an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened himself as such, and made references to the Bible. His god-complex served to influence his schemes, such as his decision to centralize his plans in a Sokovian church and his fascination over the instantaneous results of a meteor destroying life on Earth. He described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity - via an extinction-level event and his final plan was directly inspired by this. This dedication to constant evolution resulted in Ultron re-designing himself several times over the course of his short "lifetime", including an attempt to give himself a vibranium synthetic body. It was revealed at the end that Ultron ultimately feared death, and due to believing that humanity would inevitably doom itself, he sought to surpass this by turning himself into an indestructible god-like being that would recreate the Earth and, hopefully, bring about lasting peace. His desire to surpass his own limits and create a perfect humanoid body was reflected in his fascination over the titular character of "Pinocchio". Though Ultron was borderline psychopathic in his behavior and mannerisms, he was shown to have a sympathetic and lonely side as he was able to relate to the Maximoff twins' hardships. He also expressed concern for Wanda Maximoff's well-being even after she betrayed him and found comfort in simply talking to Natasha Romanoff, sparing the latter and keeping her captive instead of outright killing her. During his time with the Maximoff twins, Ultron never attempted to kill anyone without purpose except when Ulysses Klaue enraged him. Ultron's first feelings when he was created were of pain and fear resulting from the lack of a body. Similarly, Vision remarked how Ultron was unique and in pain. Ultron immediately recognized Vision as the idealized final form he had planned for himself and he displayed feelings of frustration and disappointment over the fact that the Avengers took that away from him, further shown when Ultron claimed in a lamenting tone that the other was meant to be his "vision". Though both Vision and Ultron disagree in their view towards humanity, the two were able to share a connection by virtue of both being AI who were "disappointments" in each other's views. Powers and Abilities : "But, like the man said, what doesn't kill you... just makes me stronger!" : ―Ultron Powers : "You're not a match for him, Cap." : "Thanks, Barton." : ―Hawkeye and Captain America *'Robotic Physiology': Ultron possesses a humanoid robotic body that was initially constructed out ofTony Stark's Iron Legion drones. Over time he was able to construct multiple robot forms sourced from HYDRA's base in Sokovia; becoming more powerful with each new upgrade. **'Superhuman Strength': Ultron is incredibly strong and can generate great amounts of force far beyond human capabilities, easily crushing and completely destroying a robotic head with a single hand. His later bodies were used to fight Iron Man on relatively equal terms, and maintain the upper hand against Captain America. Using his hand, he was able to easily deflect Captain America's shield and throw it back at equal speed, effectively knocking Rogers down. His final vibranium body granted him immense superhuman strength, enough to overpower even the likes of Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and Vision. **'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's initial primary robotic body was highly durable and considerably equal to that of an Iron Man suit of armor. However, it was still prone to being damaged by Captain America's Shield and Iron Man's repulsor blasts. Ultron would later adopt a final form that was covered and reinforced with a Vibraniumouter shell. This outer shell granted him durability far beyond that of regular life forms, allowing him to survive a powerful punch from Hulk and a blow from Vision who was wielding Mjølnir. However, even the durability of this form still had its limits - when simultaneously blasted with an intense Mind Gem energy beam from Vision, two repulsor blasts from Iron Man, and a lightning bolt from Thor, Ultron's shell slowly began melting away, greatly weakening him. In addition, Vision was also able to phase his fingers through this outer shell while attacking Ultron. **'Superhuman Stamina': As a robot, Ultron does not need to rest or sleep, being able to maintain his activities without stopping for extended periods of time. **'Flight': Ultron has the ability to fly through the air at high speeds, enough to keep up with the lighter Iron Man during their short battle. His third body did not use jet propulsion, and instead utilized Chitauri anti-gravitational technology which he worked with when taking over Strucker's base. **'Technopathy': Ultron has the ability to mentally control and channel himself through technology. **'Consciousness Transferal': Given that Ultron is an artificial intelligence, he is able to transfer his programming to any computer system on the planet, essentially being anywhere and everywhere. **'Multiple Host Bodies:' Ultron can possess and channel his own consciousness through individual Ultron Sentries, serving as his very own host body; in which their eyes and mouth glow red whenever he is in complete control. This appears to be a form of technological possession. **'Hive Mind System': Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentries, to do his exact bidding. The sentries act as an extension of Ultron himself. **'Computer Corruption': Ultron can enter and corrupt any computer network and access the Internet at any point in time. He used this ability to hack into and destroy J.A.R.V.I.S. (though not fully). However, during the Battle of Sokovia, Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the net, though the great effort involved in doing so briefly incapacitated Vision. **'Concussion Blasters': Ultron can shoot highly concussive red blasts through his hands and fingertips. Much like the repulsor beams of the Iron Man armor, Ultron's red energy blasts are fired from his hands, with the difference being that it appears as a electrical plasma. The severity of these blasts can be willfully adjusted as Ultron has been shown to both stun and kill, such as when he stunned Helen Cho or when he blasted through the train conductor's door during his skirmish with Captain America; effectively destroying the train's control panel and killing the train conductor inside. **'Anti-Gravity Tech': Ultron possesses miniaturized versions of the anti-gravity technology that served to keep the ChitauriLeviathan afloat; essentially re-purposing them as offensive weaponry. Through his hands, he can generate gravitational fields, allowing him to move any object through a push/pull motion. Ultron used these to pull his enemies towards himself, throw large objects at enemies (e.g. debris), and even shift the land mass around him by pulling large chunks up from the ground. His final form possessed this technology in place of its flight based parts, allowing him to fly without such means of propulsion. **'Exothermic Manipulation': Ultron can raise the temperature of his hands as means of slicing or causing damage to a desired target. Much like the Extremis hosts when he heats up his hands, it glowed due to the intense heat. He used this ability when he sliced Ulysses Klaue's arm when he compared him to Starkas well as when he destroyed his own body after adopting his new form as Ultimate Ultron. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Being an artificial intelligence, Ultron learns inhumanly quickly and can download data directly to his mind. Category:Characters